Confusión
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: ¿En serio te gusta... eso? preguntó Sai señalando el aparador. Es horrible, sentencio. -Para el foro "Arte Shinobi"


Confusión

.

Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de malvado Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no obtengo ninguna retribución monetaria por su uso…

Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro "Arte Shinobi"

.

.

No le prestaba atención en particular, pero había sido compañera en algunas misiones y tenia bien grabado su nombre: Hinata Hyuga. A su mirar, le parecía igual que Ino y Sakura pero había aprendido a no expresar lo primero que le venía a la mente, así que cuando se presentó, un simple "mucho gusto" salió de sus labios. Por supuesto, una sonrisa no podía faltar.

No tenía otra salida, si decía lo que realmente pensaba, corría el riesgo de ser golpeado por ella y si le decía "bonita" también, tenia experiencias no gratas con mujeres Aunque viéndola bien no lucia como alguien violenta, pero, al parecer, no era bueno juzgando a la gente y no quería arriesgarse.

Intentaba ser cordial y estudiaba para eso, pero las emociones de la gente parecían tan volubles que era difícil (al menos para él) predecirlas. Había intentado muchas cosas que al parecer no eran del todo correctas o al menos no en el momento en que él las hacía. Aunque había devorado libros enteros acerca de cómo hacer amistades, no parecían funcionar muy bien.

—_Tienes que entender a leer la situación— _le había dicho una vez Naruto, pero ¿Cómo podía entender eso? Es decir ¿Cuándo era correcto hacer lo que sus libros decían? Si se trataba de alentar un amigo en una situación difícil ¿No era lo mismo ayudar sin importar las circunstancias? ¿Cómo podría saber cuando era incorrecto? No podía leer mentes…

Pensaba eso mientras veía a la chica Hyuga mirar una vitrina. Al acercarse, pudo apreciar como el rostro de la chica estaba levemente sonrojado. Iba a pasar de largo cuando pensó que lo mejor sería iniciar una conversación con ella, así podría incluirla en su lista de amigos.

—Hola— saludo apenas se puso al lado de la Hyuga.

Esta, al escucharlo, dio un ligero respingo, parecía que estaba tan atenta mirando la vitrina que no presenció la llegada del ex raíz.

—Hola— respondió mecánicamente a aquel chico solitario.

— ¿Qué llama tanto tu atención?—preguntó tratando de iniciar la anhelada conversación, intentó enfocar su mirada a donde mirara la chica.

La cara de Hinata se volvió ligeramente roja ante el asombro de Sai. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que probablemente estuviera enferma, pero la chica se veía sana, no tenía dilatadas las pupilas y no parecía estar fatigada por enfermedad. Había leído apenas un libro acerca de las reacciones de las personas y aquel enrojecimiento bien podría ser un síntoma de vergüenza por una situación penosa, aunque no podía ver el motivo de tal reacción.

—Y-yo sólo…

—Ah, ya veo— la interrumpió cuando sus ojos parecieron fijarse en el mismo lugar donde los tenia puesto la Hyuga antes de su llegada— así que eso estabas viendo ¿eh? —sonrió de la manera más amable que pudo.

Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire ¿se había dado cuenta? Respiró pensando en excusas que decirme.

—N-no— quiso defenderse— No es lo que parece... yo…

—¿Ah, no?— preguntó Sai, confundido ¿de nuevo había fallado en sus cálculos?— Creí que esta vez había acertado… como te vi tan atenta pensé que…

—No— gritó Hinata más roja que antes— no estaba muy atenta,— tartamudeó— es solo que… bueno, es una casualidad ¿comprendes?— yo pasaba por aquí y me detuve, no es como si me parara únicamente porque vi que estaba allí…. Es casualidad ¿entiendes?

La manera tan rápida de hablar le pareció graciosa a Sai, aunque al verla agitada pensó que tal vez si estaba enferma.

—¿Entonces no te interesa? Preguntó señalando la vitrina, confundido, podría apostar que realmente había atinado esta vez. — Aunque no se que le vez, es horrible.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, leí que todos tenemos gustos diferentes, pero… ¿Qué le puedes ver de bueno? Su estructura es horrible, aunque a las chicas les suele gustar…—calló de golpe al ver como la cara de la chica se volvía un poco molesta, recordó que no a todos les agradaba la sinceridad con la se expresaba— Entonces— habló de nuevo queriendo componer las cosas y sonar más amistoso, —¿Te gusta?— preguntó señalando el aparador.

—¿Qué?! No… digo, si pero… no como piensas, — tartamudeo la chica— es decir, yo sólo estaba observando— sentía las orejas rojas por la mirada confundida del pálido muchacho —quiero decir… únicamente eso… —terminó la frese en una voz tan bajita que Sai apenas la escuchó. Hinata bajó la cabeza sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas un poco.

—Ya, lo tengo— la interrumpió el chico. —Si te conformas con ver, ya sé que puedo hacer por ti…

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprenderle, observó que sacaba aquel rollo que ocupaba para dibujar. Unas cuantas pinceladas y el chico guardo sus lápices.

—¡Mira!— le enseñó orgulloso su trabajo.

La Hyuga miró lo dibujado sin entender a qué se referiría, si bien el dibujo era hermoso no entendía por qué lo había dibujado.

—¿Por qué pintaste eso? —interrogó, curiosa.

—¿Eh?— Sai señaló nuevamente la vitrina e Hinata miró en aquella dirección. — realmente no se que le ves a aquella baratija, es horrible, ni siquiera sé lo que es…

Hinata parpadeo varias veces, sin llegar a comprender. Había dibujado una caja rosa, que tenía en los bordes algunas figuritas de unas bailarinas que sobresalían un poco.

—No,— respondió la chica después de vacilar un rato—yo no estaba viendo esa caja…

El chico no logró comprenderlo, realmente era difícil entender a las personas. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en la vitrina, con la idea de adivinar que era lo que llamaba la atención de la señorita. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron más allá del aparador, observando dentro de la tienda, señaló nuevamente.

—Ah, mira— dijo Sai, sorprendido — Naruto está dentro de la tienda y se ve perfectamente desde aquí— la cara de Hinata se volvió a encender cual braza— y tú que estas parada desde hace rato no lo notabas ¿eh?

En ese momento Naruto salía, sorprendiéndose de ver tanto a la Hyuga como a Sai afuera de la tienda.

—¿Sai? ¿Hinata?— se acercó a ellos con su sonrisa santurrona de siempre— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Caminaba— respondió rápidamente el de cabello negro— me encontré a Hinata parada aquí, observando la tienda.

—¿En serio?— exclamó el rubio— te recomiendo que no compres ahí, son muy careros— Naruto hizo un puchero. —No me quisieron hacer una rebaja. ¿Qué estabas viendo?— preguntó con curiosidad

—Y-yo…— el rostro de la chica se volvió completamente rojo.

—¿Quizás estuvieras viendo a Naruto?— preguntó Sai inocentemente, poniendo su mano en su barbilla. Si así era tenía que disculparse por haber afirmado que no lo había notado.

Tanto Sai como el rubio podían jurar que salió humo el rostro de la mencionada al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—No— vocifero la chica— y-yo estaba viendo— su vista se fijó en el lienzo que minutos antes le ofreciera el de cabello negro.—¡ la caja musical!— exclamó arrebatándole la pintura a un sorprendido Sai.

—Pero hace rato dijiste que no…

—Mentí— gritó Hinata.— g-gracias por el dibujo— salió disparada cual flecha de aquel lugar. Naruto no sabía qué rayos había pasado.

El pobre de Sai quedo todavía más confundido. Sin duda alguna, le faltaba mucho para entender a las personas.

.

.

.Fin

.

.

Bueno, este es un intento de comedia jaja, Bueno esta pareja no la veo como románticamente juntos, sorry. Lo intente pero nomas no. Esto es lo más decente que me salió jaja. Aunque estoy dudosa si logre mi cometido de hacerlo comedia. Y nuevamente no estoy segura si cumplí los lineamientos. Si falle, ya la moderadora me lo hará saber.

Cruzando los dedos para poder quedar bien parada en el reto. Que recordando, me falta escribir otro… uff, mucho trabajo.

Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte: Hinatsu-cham


End file.
